Trick or Treat
by Lovingh3art
Summary: Three trick-or-treaters catch the attention of a certain lethal protector when they run into trouble on Halloween night. One-shot.


**A/N: Wanted to do this story for a while. Sorry that it's a couple days behind Halloween, but at least it's all done now. If you like Venom fluff or just fun little stories, this one is for you. And as for the disclaimer…**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Venom. He is a character created and owned by Marvel Entertainment.**

 **Happy belated Halloween, folks!**

* * *

Three children around the age of eleven years old walked down the cold, dark street. Their bags of candy were filled to the brim; Hershey bars, Kit Kats, and many more treats pushing against the orange fabrics. They were planning on scouting out a couple more streets, even though the block looked deserted and had very few lights fighting back the darkness.

"Bobby, you get any milky ways?" The shortest of the bunch, a plump boy dressed as a wizard, asked while searching through his jack-o-lantern bag. "I got a lot of other stuff – ooh, a Butterfinger!"

"Sorry, Jason," the other boy, Bobby, replied. His costume was a small but effective replica of Ghostface, albeit with his mask up. "Not any milky ways here…want a Wonka taffy instead?"

"Nah, I'm okay," said Bobby, accepting. "My mom says she's going to give me something sweet when I get home. What about you, Trinnie?"

The dark-skinned girl, dressed in a bright Sailor Moon costume, nodded her head horizontally. "Y'know what? I'm not hungry! I'm so fine I feel like I could fly, being a Sailor Soldier and all!"

Jason smiled, then stopped abruptly. "Hey, guys…"

"What?" Bobby asked, following suit with Trinnie.

"There are no people on this block," Jason explained.

The three costumed children looked around, and sure enough, barely anybody was in sight. A few pumpkins were scattered on the steps, but fellow trick-or-treaters? Nope.

"M-maybe there are people just in their homes?" Trinnie questioned.

Jason shivered nervously. "I don't know… we could turn back…

Though nervous, Bobby persisted. "I thought I-"

Suddenly, they heard a jarring sound too close to glass breaking. Bobby looked down the street, gazed at the other two, and then darted impulsively. "Let's check it out!"

The remaining duo looked at each other. "What do we do?" Jason asked worriedly.

"My guess? We follow him!" Trinnie gripped her bag harder and dashed after her friend, which only compelled Jason to follow her. They quickly made their way up the street and turned into an alley, joining up with Bobby behind a pile of old signs.

"Bobby, what-" Trinnie began, only to get a quiet finger in the face.

"Shhhh!" He put the finger to his mouth and jabbed behind him. His friends soon understood what he meant when they glimpsed the three figures in all black a good distance ahead. They looked to be robbers of some kind, and based on the manner in which they broke the window, had bad intentions.

"What are they doing?" Jason whispered.

Bobby's eyebrows thickened. "…I don't know. But I think they stole something!"

"Hey! What was that?" One of the robbers asked. He glanced around at the tucked-in alleyway, barely noticing the children there. "Thought I saw something…"

"C'mon, focus!" the second and more burly masked man stated. "We ain't got time for games, man!"

"Both of you focus yourselves!" the third one chimed in, annoyed. His hands seemed to be stressing with the bags he was holding. "We gonna' get this loot in the truck or what?"

Robber number two sighed. "Sorry, Phil…"

The children watched the three stress as they each hauled two bags towards an open van door. "What's that they're carrying?" Jason asked.

"I…I think it's gold," Trinnie responded silently. "My daddy told me that it's heavy to carry, especially in the movies. I thought there was a bank down the street?"

"That's what it's got to be…" Bobby concluded. "We should do something!" He made to move forward but was held back by Trinnie's hand.

"Are you crazy?" She pointed out in a hushed voice. "We're kids! This is way too big for us! We need to go home now and find our parents!"

"I'm with Trinnie," Jason added. He looked very nervous at this point. "I just want candy, Bobby. I just want that. Can we, please? Please?"

After some consideration, Bobby forcibly nodded. "Okay. Let's go now." The boy took one last look at the robbers, who seemed to have completed their task, and began pointing back to the street. "Let's go. Quietly…"

But then, a sharp sound ricocheted throughout the entire alley. Jason had kicked a can on his walk out with Trinnie.

They were caught.

The masked individuals walked towards them. "Kids? What're they doing here?" One of the masked robbers asked.

"Doesn't matter, they already saw us! Turn around!" He shifted the gun to emphasize his point. "Now!"

Scared but helpless, the children spun to them and looked at the three robbers in fear. Jason was already starting to cry. "I…I want my mommy…"

"Phil they're just kids!" The second robber advised. "You gonna' pop three kids?"

"They saw us steal this stuff!" the third robber reiterated. "Better we get no witnesses!"

It quickly dawned upon the three what they were referring to. Trinnie, her eyes wide open, pleaded with them. "Please, don't hurt us!" She cried out. "We'll-we'll not tell anyone!"

"Y-yeah! Jason stammered. "We're really good at being quiet!" That was a lie, however. He wasn't one for keeping his mouth shut about anything. It was like the robbers were psychic, not bring convinced.

"I don't think so." Phil, the third robber and boss, moved closer with the gun in his left hand tighter. "Come here, kids. Now."

"Oh my god," Trinnie said.

"I want my MOMMY!" Jason whimpered.

Bobby's fear wracked within him. In desperation, he looked up to the dark blue sky and the full moon, then cried out. "Help! Spider-Man! Iron Man! Somebody, help us!"

"Hah!" Good luck with that, kid." The nearest masked criminal chuckled. "It's Halloween. Who's gonna' be out to help you?"

" **That's be us."**

The three robbers and trio of trick-or-treaters paused, made sure they still could hear, and then looked up at the top of one of the buildings that were part of the alley. It was hard to see because of the darkness, but thanks to a far-off street light, a hulking black figure could be made out. Pulsing veins, a white symbol on his chest mirroring that of a spider, and a spit-soaring mouth with an elongating tongue protruding from it. The cartoony eyes and the grin confirmed their suspicions.

It was Venom.

"Holy – gaahh!" The closest robber backed up in panic at the sight. This gave the lethal protector the opportunity to slowly stalk down the brick wall, all the while being watched in awe by the children.

 **"What a sight we've found here,** " they mocked. " **We were hoping to find our own Halloween candy – brains! As they say, 'trick-or-treat!'** " They eventually jumped onto the cold pavement and eyed the robbers with a lick of the tongue. Then they saw the children out of the corner of their eyes and tilted their head in understanding. " **Were these bad men threatening you? You can tell us."**

The trio of elven-year-olds could barely say a word, mostly because of the intense fear and current awe they were facing. Venom was there! It was like meeting the inspirations of their costumes. Luckily, Bobby swallowed and gazed up to their savior. "Y-yes. They were. They were about to hurt us, mister Venom. Sir."

They licked their tongue up at the affirmation and faced back to the criminals. " **Ah. That is the wrong thing to do tonight. These children were collecting candy. You wanted to harm them? You will have to go through us. We hope you do try."**

"Try it, freak!" Phil the robber blared back. "I got six bullets and a will to get this money. What you got?"

The answer was a quick blast of dark-colored webbing to the face. He crumpled to the ground, unable to breath as it covered his mouth and nose, and eventually passed out. The other two criminals, upon seeing Venom stride towards their positions, dropped their guns fearfully.

"Look…I…We ain't good robbers, mister…Venom, is it?" The taller and more audacious robber pointed out with his hands up. "But…we don't wanna' hurt these kids. And frankly? We'd rather not fight you. So…if we leave the money… and never rob for a while, will you leave us leave?"

 **"Not that easy,"** Venom refuted. " **We want brains. You have brains. Bad people make easy snacks."**

"We'll never rob again, we swear it!" the other criminal chimed in. "We don't wanna die, especially in front of kids we tried to rob!"

The symbiotic anti-venom looked back to the captivated children. They seemed to be mulling over their words, and eventually reached some kind of decision. " **We will let you two live. Go, spread the word of our mercy. But if we find you robbing again we WILL have your brains**." Their tongue snaked into the air and splayed small amounts of spit on the robbers. Frankly, it was a blessing to them, and they capitalized on it by running head-first out of the alley.

"Sorry! We'll try to be good people!" After that, there was no sound or image of them from the dark distance.

"Wow…" Trinnie blurted, causing the anti-hero to remember they were still there. "We…Venom just saved us."

Bobby breathed relief. "And let two guys live!"

" **You're safe,"** Venom assured the children. " **Those bad men will never harm you again. We will make sure of that."**

"T-thanks, Mister Venom," Bobby said.

" **Consider it our treat.** " They gazed up to the street, pointing a black claw. " **Run along home now, innocents."**

The children nodded their heads, but just as they were about to leave, Jason stopped and turned around. He quickly dug into his bag, pulling out a Hershey bar and shoved it up to Venom. "Trick-or-treat!" he responded energetically. "Thanks for saving us!"

Venom's white eyes ballooned at the sight of chocolate. Without warning, their tongue snaked out and enveloped the bar from Jason's hand. Then they quickly went on munching the candy ferociously until it was well inside their digestive system. Bobby and Trinnie were in awe when they swiftly patted Jason's head for the act of kindness.

" **Thank you for the chocolate, innocent. We will remember you. Farewell."** They winked, turned, and shot a line into the night sky. Then the lethal protector soared up and disappeared.

Trinnie blinked. "That…was…"

"Epic!" Jason and Bobby exclaimed at the same time.

With that, the trio went home and to their nice, cozy beds. Dreams of chocolate, danger, and a certain black alien persisted, but at least they were safe.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Please follow, favorite, and review if you fancy. And happy November as well to all you readers!**


End file.
